


迷魂阵

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya





	1. Chapter 1

四月里来好春光，桃红柳绿，暖阳煦煦。新枝上咕噜噜一劲往外冒嫩芽，一簇簇堆在一起像一只只招招摇摇的小手掌，一个鹊，一个雀，分立两旁，埋头钻在嫩芽里吃得正欢。

这样新鲜又活泼的春景吴风有许久没看到了，所以饶是暖阳下面冷风呼啸，吹得新枝直抖，嫩芽颤颤，两只鸟的翅羽都要被掀到头上盖着，他还是觉得很惬意。

茶棚子立在青山绿水间，离后面的镇子三十里，离前面的小城五十里，南来北往的行商不走这条路，十八个大汉皆是短打扮，把茶棚子挤得满满当当，镖师只好蹲在棚子外的树荫下面。

茶是糟的，水是热的。吴风并不嫌弃这烂茶。他胸前挂了个绳，绳子塞到衣服里面，下头是个坠子，一只木头雕的老虎，可以说是雕得惨不忍睹，也不像给人戴的，应该是寻常人家给小孩子挂在腰上拿着玩的东西。

一骑自小城的方向来。

马是骠马，人是青衣皂袍缚臂裹腿猿背蜂腰鹤势螂形看似普普通通实则目光熠熠扎实着姿势一看就功夫不俗好不精彩俊俏的这么一个人。

人在茶棚子外立住马，见吴风蹲在外面就知道里面进不去人了，扬声招呼茶博士。

——请问——

茶博士提着锡壶从十八个大汉中间往外挤。

——来了来了客官您要点什么？

问路。

郑易本来应该这样说。

但是他没有来得及。因为十八个大汉齐齐起身，片片雪亮刀光一只大网般朝他罩来。他扭身仰倒，足尖脱出马镫在鞍桥上一点，便向后疾射而出，同时交叉拔出腋下两柄铁尺与十八片刀击在一处。

他的马是在上一个驿站换的，都是这一代马场育的山地马，跑得说不上快，但是一等一的机灵，被他一蹬自己就知道往旁边闪，却在半路被堵住了。

吴风很无辜。他也不想挡路的。

郑易被十八名大汉包围正退向这处。他朝吴风大喊。

——小兄弟，让开些！

吴风也很想，奈何实施不得。眼看郑易的背影与那十八把刀已经到了近前，他眼睛一闭，手臂一张，挡在板车上被捆得结结实实近一人高的木盒子前面，高喊镖局本年度新换的营业口号。

——人在镖在！镖亡人亡！

锵啷！啷啷啷！啷啷啷啷啷！

余音渺渺，甚至有绕梁的趋势。吴风偷偷掀开半边眼皮。在十八把刀袭来的刹那，郑易左手如电以尺尖连点三人穴道，右手铁尺下端的横枝架住一片刀刃一卷，咔嚓，破碎的刀刃插入另一名大汉的咽喉，他趁这空隙揉身袭向剩余的十四人，铁尺以刺代劈，无一击不命中要害，转眼那十四名大汉又只剩下八人。

这些吴风都没有看到。

他睁眼的时候，大汉已经退到后面。拨开他们站在八人之前的是茶棚子里的茶博士。

她不是茶博士。她很美，小巧挺翘的鼻，丹樱口，一双翦水潋滟的含情目，巴掌那么大的圆脸蛋，既俏丽，又娇憨。

她的女扮男装一点都不像，没人会真的以为她是茶博士。吴风傻。

她拿着一把刀。这把刀和大汉们手里的刀一点都不像，作为一把刀，它未免过分好看了，她的手一侧便有虹光在上面流淌，光华凝聚在刀锋，只有用人的血去洗才能养出这样的风采。

郑易叹了一口气。

——小锦姑娘。

小锦姑娘笑了。她穿着一双软缎的白鞋，踩在倒地的大汉淌下的血泊里就像是赤足，叫人不忍。

——你认得我？

——五彩刀。七十二座庄。你的年纪不对，不是锦姑娘，那就只能是小锦姑娘了。

小锦姑娘点点头，拿手在刀上抹了一下。刚才她把刀藏在了柴堆下面，虽说落不了几块灰，她还是心疼。

——姐姐有孕在身，我不能叫她操心。

她抹刀的姿势小心翼翼又爱怜，有万般的情深缱绻，旁人看着也难免动心。

她却是在说，姐姐不能动手，就由我来杀了你吧。

郑易明了。

——我不愿与七十二座庄结仇。

——呵。

小锦姑娘轻笑。

——你天生与我们就是有仇的呀。

也不知道她说的是郑易身为公门中人必须与江湖黑道两立，还是在说什么别的。

郑易不再多言。

——承让。

铁尺击上流光溢彩的刀刃。

吴风被五彩斑斓的光华闪瞎了眼，他发着晕抱紧了板车前面挺不耐烦的驴，只听到叮呤咣啷一阵乱响，再抬头，刚才俏生生拿刀劈那捕快颈子的少女已经倒在地上，胸前渗出一点殷红。郑易没有夺她的刀。他的铁尺尺尖往下滴血。他对八名大汉说。

——你们带她回去吧。告诉绥宁王，就说刑部已经奏了，有什么手段赶快使出来。

他的面容温和，料不到说的话会这么嚣张，语气又仿佛有些疲惫。

他转向吴风。

——这位小兄弟。

吴风想，我现在跑还来得及吗？

郑易笑眯眯地看着他。

——请问，往京城是哪个方向？

这光天化日青天白日的装瞎扯谎。京城六扇门里的名捕头会不认得往京城的路？明明就是从那个方向来的，还要装作萍水相逢，只把吴风当作一个路人。

但吴风没有勇气这么说啊。

他抬手，指向郑易来处的小城，手指发抖。

——小兄弟可也是要去京城？

不等吴风回答，他又说。

——既然都是去京城，不如就结伴同行吧。

 

郑易骑的是马，吴风赶的却是辆驴车。

驴是很有原则的一个驴，反正我速度就这么快，不爽不要坐。

郑易只好也慢悠悠地驾马在土路上晃悠。

这路不是官道，没有八匹马托着石碾子滚过，土坷垃石头块很多，驴车时不时就颠一下，上面的木箱子跟着一晃，里面传来隐隐的液体摆荡声。

郑易一句都没问过，箱子里装的是什么。

两个人慢赶慢赶，奇迹一般在日暮城门落锁之前进到小城内。

郑易领着李飞熟门熟路进了一家客栈，伙计见到郑易还打招呼。

——哟，郑捕头怎么又回来了？

吴风觉得很不受尊重。好像自己连被欺骗的价值都没有。

也许是为了补偿对他的轻视，晚饭是郑易掏的钱。吃完了饭这人还不肯放过吴风，两个人坐在独门小院东厢房的红木桌边，相对无言。

红木掉漆。

吴风在沉默中第一百零八次观察四周后得出结论。

郑易忽然打了个哈欠。

房钱也是他掏的。吴风押的那个木箱子不能离身，他本来打算和板车一起在马厩凑合一宿，郑易的出手倒大方。公务员这么好赚吗？

——哈——欠。

郑易揉揉眼睛。

这是要睡了？吴风喜上心头，正准备道晚安送客，就见房中烛火一闪，郑易拍案而起。

——谁！

一道银光透过窗纸破空而来，打掉烛火之前被火光烁了一下，银签尾端小小莲花样式的刻印隐约可见。

黑影从窗边一闪，消失了。

郑易踢翻窗户追出去。

喂。别走啊。乌漆墨黑留我一人合适吗。还踢窗户，倒春寒懂吗，夜晚的风多冷啊。

吴风从桌边溜到地上，蹲着仔细查看那支银签。

有人。

吴风险些跌坐在地。

一个人，不知道什么时候进来的，连风都不如他轻盈无声，就这么蹲在红木桌上。

一张做工拙劣涂装蹩脚的猴脸面具，上半张脸扣得很好，下半张脸和人分开了，中间空隙插着半根黑色的棒状物。

咯吱咯吱咯吱。

——呸。

甘蔗渣就吐在吴风脚边上。

月色是朦胧的，猴脸面具白天看着或许令人发笑，在月光下就被模糊得古怪又诡异。都说瑞莲生有四大高手，唐僧悟空八戒沙僧，是西天取经的标配，最擅长送人上西天。

关于这四大高手的传言很多。瑞莲生的总店都说在西南，因为悟空是个苗人，使得一柄苗刀。苗人的刻板印象是擅用蛊，悟空不会，他的苗刀松松垮垮挂在腋下，说杀人不溅血，说疾如电快如风，说剖腹取心，心取出来，人还活着，他拿刀把心削成一片片，一片片塞到还活着的死人嘴巴里，事主没有力气嚼，他还帮着托下巴摁两下，手指沾到嘴角滴出来的血。

总之传得很夸张。

吴风焉能不怕。

悟空停下咀嚼，甘蔗伸过来挨着吴风的下巴，挑起来。

于是吴风看到了一双眼睛。

一双不像是人的眼睛。

因为他是猴子。

甘蔗挑着吴风的下巴逼着他的头转了一圈。

刀光一闪，吴风束起的发髻散开，鬓边的一绺不及落下就被刀刃劫了去。悟空又开始嚼甘蔗，刀不知道什么时候已经回鞘，手里攥着吴风的一束头发。

吴风当真不明白这是什么操作。

除了成婚时要各自剪下一束头发绾结外他实在不知道还有什么事需要用到头发。

——呸。

悟空又吐了一口甘蔗渣在吴风脚边，完了打了个哈欠。

他走了。吴风没有看清，只觉得是一阵风一闪。不一会儿门打开时他还蹲在地上，郑易的脸色在从门口到桌前的短短几步路里变了七八次，到吴风身前立刻单膝跪地，叩头便拜。

——属下救护来迟，请王爷恕罪！

吴风想原来你知道啊。

 

绥宁王府很大。当初绥宁王在西南立府，大兴土木，三百名民夫挖山凿渠建了足足一年，更别说运粮与运原料的人手。王府门口的匾额是一片空白。绥宁王说普天之下我这王府最大，就叫大大大大府吧。

什么傻逼名字。

手下死劝活劝，绥宁王婶母，当时的皇太后，如今的孝仁圣太皇太后娘娘也亲自下懿旨劝解，绥宁王才作罢，将这块匾额留空，什么时候想好了什么时候题上新的名字。

绥宁王的婶母也是他的姨母，天家这血亲姻亲盘根错节剪不断理还乱，上哪儿说理去？

他正站在绥宁王府那能跑马的西跨院别院花园里。别的王府跨两进，绥宁王府跨了七进，还要修别院，别院里还要修花园。哪像郡王府，分明是座城池，像是皇宫。

像是皇宫，但不是皇宫。

绥宁王觉得今晚的月色很好，但不够好。十五快到了，月亮还是不够圆。他等的人来了。绥宁王愿意在这春寒料峭的夜晚站在别院的花园里吹冷风等人，他是能成大事的人。

悟空，悟空是他给的名字，但别人都叫猴子。他是有点可惜的。

——冷吗？

绥宁王出声询问。

猴子摇摇头。

体恤的话有这一句就够了，绥宁王又问。

——像吗？

猴子点点头，手一翻，手里托着一束头发。

绥宁王叫他去看那只封闭木箱装着的岩桶里有没有东西，他看了，没有。绥宁王叫他去看吴风和他们要找的人长得像不像，他看了，挺像的，但他没有杀掉吴风，而是取来了吴风的一束头发。

这表示他要杀吴风，随时都可以。

绥宁王很满意。

头发上沾着甘蔗的汁水，还有一丝隐隐的药香。

传说小赵王李飞在他绥宁王的属地失踪了。他是李飞的表舅，也是堂伯，怎么好意思不派人去找一找。只是又传说李飞没有死，但受了重伤，泡在一桶药水里续命并日夜兼程赶往京城，他虽然不信，也总得验一验传言的真假。

——果然没死啊。

他满意，又遗憾。

——不过，受伤了。

他一掌拍在李飞心口，打得人吐血，掌力隐含内劲在体内盘旋冲撞，霸道如炎夏烈日，又冷酷如数九寒冰，恰似他这个人。

他很满意。局势不在他的意料之中，但他这个人，最喜欢的就是挑战。

——好。好。

他拍了拍猴子的头。五根手指像五只黏答答的虫子，又像五柄烧热了勾在头皮上的利刃。

——做得好，去玩吧。

他的脸一下子变得很慈爱，但猴子不看，头巧妙地从他手掌下挪开，一阵风一样匿进黑暗中。


	2. Chapter 2

——起来吧。

青年如是说。

他是李飞，赵王嫡子，还没有袭爵，都呼他作小赵王。他不是西南小镇上盛永镖局分号里一个普普通通的小镖师。

身前的人只在郑易低垂视野的一角露出半片粗布的衣摆，灰扑扑的，抖一抖还往下落土。他有种浑然天成的风华与贵气，尽管他只不过说了三个字。

郑易仍低着头。

——属下不敢。

再说王爷还蹲着，他站着，不像话，多尴尬啊。

——不碍事。

——顺便拉我一把。我腿给吓软了。

他笑得挺不好意思。现在他是吴风了。

端的是天衣无缝。切换自如。

郑易伸手让吴风搭住，将他扶起来。海漫的青砖铺地，银签扎进去一寸，签尾的莲花兀自在破窗洞漏进来的冷风里战战。

郑易拔出银签，月华淌过，在莲花形状的刻印里积了一点，漾啊漾，发亮。

吴风一脸好奇。

——瑞莲生。

郑易解释。

——瑞莲生？

吴风重复一遍。

——卖点心的吗？

他状似不知。郑易摇头。

——是黑道。

非常典型的江湖黑道，不讲道义，刀头舔血的那种。杀人、放火、寻衅、寻仇、送货、看门，做尽做绝，不择手段。有这么一段话据说是从瑞莲生老板的嘴里传出来的，说开门做的是生意，有的赚，什么都做，炒菜也可以做啊。

所以关键是要找到门在哪里。

门在绥宁王府。

他装作恍然大悟。

——哦，皇堂伯的人。

也不知道他是什么时候会切换角色，也不敢问。

做人家属下的，跟着演就行了。

——你又是谁？

这口气就像问，你又是个什么东西？其实他认得郑易。这真不是郑易给自己脸上贴金。七日七夜跑死二十匹马千里追缉京城连环劫杀少女之凶犯杨千履，他一战成名，从此六扇门拿他当金字招牌。这样的招牌六扇门有四块，刑部尚书上朝时背都挺得格外直，面上有光。

刑部李尚书起了个为天地立心为生名立命开万世太平的好名字，李维民，板板正正，生来就是要做官的，当着圣上的面与都察院左都御史及大理寺卿吵架，吵得左都御史跳脚，大理寺卿回去狂掉头发。这位李尚书还是赵王的至交，当年赵王妃死于难产，赵王不知所踪，传说就是他抱走了初生的婴孩。十五年后奏请迎李飞回京的也是他。

说，飞飞，你长大了，我不可能事事都替你兜着，是他。特地从六扇门里头派个人来盯着，还是他。

郑易心虚地抠了抠脸。

李飞并不为难他。少年郡王负着手，长身而立，一套走江湖再普通不过的短打扮，他穿得格外挺拔。

就是披头散发的，鬓边的发还少了一绺。

李飞轻轻地咳嗽了一声。

郑易很狗腿地上前一步。

李飞指了指窗户。

郑易又不会修窗户。他只好把李飞从东厢请到自己住的西厢。床只有一张。按规矩，王爷睡着，他连在屋子里坐着都不行。风好冷啊，不知道屋顶结不结实，瓦硌不硌人，好不好睡？

李飞主动贴着墙，身前空出来一块，他拍一拍。

——来。

——秉王爷，于礼不合，属下不敢僭越。

郑易这个腰弯到惶恐的姿势很标准。

李飞觉得当王爷最不好的就是这一点。虽说他还不是。他只不过是说了一句普通的话，郑易这么一答，顿时就有了他李飞在欺男霸女的错觉。

——你爱睡不睡吧。

小镖师气鼓鼓地翻了个身。

过一会听到悉悉索索，有人和衣躺上来。背后有一个温热的躯体，自己绷紧了许久的心弦被熨得松开了一点点，连夜都似温柔了，好眠了些。

 

瑞莲生不是卖点心的，就像七十二座庄从来不卖布。

那什么小王爷，傻的呀。

猴子从别院花园往回走，半路绕到厨房，叼着一只莲花酥在屋顶上蹦蹦跶跶。

莲花酥是真正的点心。猴子他们是四兄弟，老三使杖，一头有个月牙铲，擀面和馅两相宜，切人胳膊挑人脚筋也顺手。白天老三沙僧做了一屉子莲花酥，知道大哥晚上才能回来，特地给他留了一整碟子。

屋里有灯。唐僧在等他。

他是老大，唐僧也是老大。四个人的团体竟然有两个老大，但唐僧才是正经的负责人，要承受不少来自上面的压力。

好比他明明很急，还是在屋里等到猴子回来。

——见到王爷了？

猴子点点头。

——王爷告诉你了？

猴子点点头，又摇摇头。他嗜甜，把指头伸到嘴里舔上面的点心渣。

小赵王特地挑袭爵之前来西南省亲，绥宁王不会傻到真的以为他来省亲。传说绥宁王于小赵王李飞有杀母之仇。又传说赵王也是绥宁王杀的。这次李飞失踪，不知道又从哪里传出来说李飞是发现自己这位表舅皇堂伯谋反的证据才被杀人灭口的。

虽说谋反是真的，但证据是假的呀？

人人都知绥宁王有反心却动不得他，刑部一两年就要奏一次，只能捡到一些鸡毛蒜皮的不是，拐弯抹角地戳这位今上堂伯的脊梁骨，次次被大理寺驳回来，在殿前撕破脸。都察院是墙头草，永远不知道下一次会往哪边倒。

他经营两朝，党羽遍布朝中，建府，屯兵，又广为结识江湖人士做他的耳目与鹰犬，将将要到了风头无两的最高点却被一个还没有袭爵的子侄辈抓住把柄，谁信？

那万一做龙椅的那一位要信呢？谁还能拦着吗？

人言啊，传多了，假的也可以变成真的。

——人不着急动，先找东西。这是老板的意思。

说完唐僧叹了一口气。

——我得去京城一趟。四个人不能都不在，说不过去。有什么事你记得带上老二和老三。

猴子又点点头。唐僧匆匆忙忙地走了。

他走了，猴子也该走了，半途撞见一个人，是绥宁王新纳的小妾，将临盆的孕妇睡不着，挺着大肚子半夜从别院一路逛到这里，真是好脚力。

软缎的白鞋紧紧绷在脚面上，这女人的脚明天得肿成两个馒头。

她说话轻声漫语的。

——你回来了。

猴子不答。他从来不觉得自己是回来了，他只是没有别的地方可以去。

——你又要走了。

她很美，她也很不开心。

——你走吧。

她先走了，反而猴子还站在原地。他站的是一根屋脊，望着的是绥宁王府高高低低连绵重叠的座座屋顶。小时候他以为绥宁王府大得没有边，走不出去。长大了他才知道，就是走不出去。

 

郑易是被李飞吓醒的。

他浑身发抖打摆子，脸色时青时红，一寒一热两股内劲在他体内冲撞，真气郁结成团，堵在各处经络要害，被内劲一冲开始缩胀滚动，更加让人痛不欲生。郑易在黑暗里只听到一声惨叫，然后李飞连惨叫都叫不出来了。郑易连滚带爬冲上来施为内力护住李飞心脉，但他的功力与打伤李飞之人的功力比起来不值一提，絮絮不绝的内劲绵密又阴毒，他束手无策。

绥宁王蛰伏西南，历经两朝，高祖皇帝当年最喜欢教育子孙不要忘记勤加习武强身健体，他真的没有忘掉过。

李飞忍着痛吐出来一个字。

——药。

他手中攥着那个老虎样子的坠子，手指抽搐，险些抓不住。郑易接过老虎左看右看看了老半天才找到打开内部暗格的机扩，手一松，拇指肚大小的药丸掉出来了四五颗。他也不敢随便喂，手掌摊开送到李飞嘴边。

李飞的头被他托着，两片唇贴着他的手掌，一片冰，一片火，连呼出来的气都像不知道是凉是烫的刀子，几乎能够把郑易的皮肤切开。

他吃了药就倒回床上闭目不语。郑易睡是不敢睡，在床边一直守到李飞蹙起的眉头散开，发出均匀的呼吸声，他才敢爬上床勉强眯了一会。

一晚上就睡了一会，第二天郑易坐在马上不停地掺瞌睡。

两个人都起晚了。驴子的脚程是一天五十里，只少不多，郑易不敢宿在郊外，决定午后进了一座小镇就落脚。

李飞也不急。他半倚在车辕上晒着太阳，唇间含着一支草叶，平板车的车轮颠一下，草叶的尖就跟着一荡。

——你说，有人跟着咱们吗？

这是李飞问的。

——有。

肯定有。

——王爷可有什么吩咐？

——郑捕头千万别同我客气。惹不起躲得起，不理他们就是了。

这是吴风在答。

郑易能怎么办郑易也很无奈。

他抱着一个油纸包，手里一抓一把往嘴巴里塞，嚼得嘎嘣嘎嘣响。

吴风问他。

——你在吃什么？

郑易想了想，左右这是吴风。

——桂花糖。

去年秋天收的桂花制成的桂花蜜，放到春天已经陈了，他买得多，老板给他算便宜了一点。其实细看他的长相有些孩子气，脸颊本来就鼓，塞了糖就更鼓，鼓鼓囊囊，腮帮子一动一动，嘴唇上还糊了一层亮晶晶的桂花蜜糖。

他有些羞赧。

——我爱吃甜的。

郑易说。

——小时候过得不好。

吴风点头。他的人设是盛永镖局刚刚上任三个月的初级镖师，家里有一个年迈的婆婆和三个弟弟，全部靠他养活，日子过得紧巴巴，这样长起来的小孩难免会爱吃一点甜的。

郑易把那个油纸包递过来。

——来点吗？

吴风也不跟他客气，伸手抓了一大把。

嘎嘣嘎嘣的声响一路传进小镇。镇上在办庙会，不知道给哪个犄角旮旯离的神明过生，人全出来了。吴风非拖着郑易去看新鲜，路边茶馆有人说书说得十分热闹，惊堂木一拍，袖子一捋，我今天说的这套书，是那戴罪的小将锤震金蝉子，后头又是如何诈降取了襄阳。

忠臣良将，忠臣良将。自古都是那几个套路，臣一定忠义，君必定眼瞎，普天之下都知道谁是大坏蛋，唯独这一位不知道，忠臣活着的时候放任坏蛋可劲地折磨忠臣，等到忠臣死了，眼睛一下就治好了，打去乌纱，抄家治罪，最后哭一嗓子，是朕负了你啊，是朕负了一片真心啊。

李飞不信，但这不妨碍吴风听得津津有味。

他在等。

街上熙熙攘攘的人群里忽然冒出来一个猴脸的影子，一晃。

从不远处的屋脊后面冒出来，又一晃。

在哪间屋的窗棂中间再一晃。

明晃晃的是个直钩，可就是有愿者上钩。

——你去吧，他们不敢动我。

郑易只好去。

他前脚追着那个猴脸的影子走，后脚一阵风刮过，旁边空出来的凳子就好像根本没空过。

猴子还是戴着那张猴脸面具。庙会有专门卖面具的摊子，他不显得突兀。

他不说话。吴风先开口。

——刚才那个是谁？

他认人的身形认得很准，刚刚引开郑易的那个人不是猴子。

猴子还是不说话。

——找我有事吗？

小镖师一脸懵懂，好像真的不知道他所来为何。

演戏嘛。当初先帝北征戎狄意外坠马，大军无主，人心惶惶，一十八路诸侯千里勤王，绥宁王离得最远，动身最早。途中要经过赵王属地。赵王妃那时已经是八个月的身孕，夫妻二人鹣鲽情深，赵王只派了兵自己没有去。绥宁王大约是去探望了孕中的表妹，耽搁了一天，第二日他的大军离境，传出来赵王妃早产而死，赵王则是不知所踪。

绥宁王赶到时太子也就是今上已经到了。叔侄二人在阵前相拥而泣，说到赵王妃，一个说我那苦命的表妹哦，一个说又何尝不是我的婶婶！真是君臣有义，血浓于水。

他们李家会演戏是遗传的。

李维民会演戏倒不是遗传的，他是正经三榜考上来的探花。前十五年李飞根本不知道自己的李是哪个李，十五岁生日那天，李维民将一切原原本本地告诉了他，语毕说你自己选。

——你选不去，平平安安过一生，你母妃和父王也会高兴的。

李飞选了去。他成了小赵王。再五年，成了吴风。

坐在西南小镇的茶馆里，被猴子一把攥住了手。十个手指缠在一起，吴风正揣度着这人怎么小指上有茧，猴子抓着他的手指往自己嘴里塞。

猴脸面具上开了一条细长的口子，手指塞在里面，看不到再往里有什么，又肉又厚唇包住指尖，湿湿暖暖，舌头尖舔他，软软的，发痒。

吴风的脸红得要炸了。

——你，你，你！

他挣扎，被猴子一指点中穴道。

——大白天的还这么多人，你你你！

猴子把他的哑穴也点了。

其实人多地方又小，人和人挨得极近，注意力都在茶馆里头说的书上，没有人注意到他们在做什么。

猴子吐掉吴风的手，抓着，从手指摸到手掌，手掌摸到手臂，手臂摸到肩膀，一寸不肯放过，从头到脚，摸了个遍。

吴风被摸得羞愤欲死。他清清白白未婚配一个大好男儿今天就在这里这么被这人轻薄了。

——啧。

这人摸完还啧！

猴子跑了，郑易姗姗来迟。

——王爷……？

李飞闭目装死。别问，问就是无事发生。

晚上猴子又来了。

一缕不散的阴魂也似，悄无声息蹲到窗边的方桌上。郑易一早被支了出去，小镖师看似背对着窗子发呆，被一脚蹬在后心，蹬得打了个趔趄，险些摔出去跌一个狗啃泥。

还好他功夫到家，就地滚了一圈后拔出佩刀回身望去。

然后他就望见了猴子。

蹲在方桌上，手里捧着一只瓜，一只手拿了一支银色的匙子，匙子柄上还有莲花刻印，企业文化是当真做得不错。

西南湿热，这个季节就有熟了的瓜了，猴子一咬一嘴汁，嘴巴动两下，噗，吐出来一颗瓜子。

当。瓜子击在刀刃上。刀刃应声折断。

猴子笑了一下。

戴着面具怎么吃瓜？戴着面具笑吴风也看不见。

所以他没有戴面具。

面具拉到了脑后。苗人都包头帕，猴子包得很随便，几茬碎头发绞在帕里露在外面。吴风的脖子在刀刃折断的时候缩了起来，眼睛瞟地板，不敢往上看。

猴子的汉话说得很糟糕，发音滞涩，断句不对，不仔细听根本听不懂他在说什么。

——你看到我的脸了？

吴风疯狂摇头。

瑞莲生名头最响的这位杀手头一歪。

——我的脸不好看吗？

吴风疯狂点头。

不只好看，还眼熟得很哩。


	3. Chapter 3

李飞是等到庙会结束，走回客栈才开口问的郑易。

不惊，不怒，云淡风轻。

——你还不打算说吗？

郑易跪地叩首。

——请王爷恕罪。

然后他听郑易讲了一个故事。

武官驻防西南，与当地的苗女相爱，苗寨不像汉人讲妇嫁夫娶，苗女产下的一对双生子随她在苗寨生活。后来驻防期满，武官想带苗女回中原，苗女却想将武官留在南疆。

——父亲说，母亲对他下了蛊。他没有活太久，我是由他的同济抚养长大的。

一对双生子，一个随了父亲，一个随了母亲。

——我进了六扇门，他却进了绥宁王府。

——连我也是最近才知道他做了绥宁王的死士，被派在瑞莲生老板的手下做事。

绥宁王府的死士需从幼时开始培养，过了五岁送过去就不要了，随你在外面怎么饿死。一批二三十个孩子，不知道能不能有一个活到成年，就这样，还是源源不断有一批又一批的孩子被送进绥宁王府。偌大的王府像一张舐血的大口，底下连着不见底的黑洞。如果有活路，谁会愿意把孩子往里送。

——所以，我想，母亲应该也不在了。

郑易苦笑。

李飞挺不自在。他不愿意这样听故事，只是他不逼，郑易不会开口。他更愿意自己是吴风，只是在旅途中听同路的人谈起一段深埋在心的过往。

——今晚，他应该会来找我。

他换了个话题。

郑易仰起头。

——我不知道民叔对你说了多少。我身上有一件东西，这件东西很重要，找不到这件东西，他们不敢动我。

人人皆知小赵王拿到了绥宁王谋反的证据。但是这话不方便由郑易来说。

——王爷想要属下如何做？

——什么都不用做。我叫你出去的时候你找个借口走就是了。

郑易又苦笑。

——看来王爷还是不信任我。

不是李飞不信任他。

是李维民不信任李飞。

他让李飞在袭爵前去西南省亲，却不说为了什么。绥宁王母家一脉在先帝雷霆厉手之下死的死逃的逃，只剩他这一支，李飞此时去探望自己的表舅也说得过去。到了西南，李维民没有托付半个字教他怎么做，是以那一日绥宁王说对，你母妃就是我杀的，我们表兄妹终究还是有骨血亲情，我那一掌打偏了，不然怎么会留你活了下来。

李飞在惊怒中动手，被他早有准备的堂伯表舅拍中胸口。这一次绥宁王没有打偏，只不过李维民事前送了李飞一块护心镜要他不得离身。

他踉跄逃出王府，才发现李维民为他安排了退路。

镖押到一半，听到了连他自己都不知道从哪传出来的流言，说他有绥宁王谋反的证据。

步步都是李维民的先手，步步都在李维民掌握之中。

李飞是李维民手上的一颗棋子。

他不恨李维民。母亲重伤，拼尽全力生下他后惨死。父亲失踪。为了扳倒绥宁王，他不在意以身涉险。但他很讨厌被当做棋子。

郑易就是李维民伸出来操纵棋子的那只手。

——我父亲当时是赵王的随扈。

郑易忽然说。

——为护赵王妃逃走，他被绥宁王手下亲军围困，跌落山崖，尸骨无存。

李飞将说未说话一下子堵在了嗓子眼。郑易重重叩头。

——谢王爷成全。

他依照李飞的命令先走了。

李飞这个时候仰头看猴子，那张脸被月亮镀了一层光。其实猴子的脸不是那么的显得小，就是圆，圆脑袋，圆咕隆咚的眼睛，双颊饱满，下巴很尖，仔细看看下巴颏还是圆的，鼻头也是圆圆的。

他当真和郑易长得一模一样，又很不一样。

郑易的眼睛里永远内敛着光华，猴子却像泼将一样，眼神绕着吴风直打转。

——东西呢？

他操着一口古怪的汉话问吴风。

——什么东西？

吴风装傻。

猴子气结。老板说了不让动李飞，那就连这个看似抖抖嗖嗖实则气定神闲的小镖师也不能动。白天他在吴风身上摸了一轮，什么都没摸到，木箱和那辆驴车也反复查过了，没有。

——你不会又要摸我吧？

小镖师装着害羞，还挺应景地脸红了。

猴子的苗刀刷地出鞘，刀尖点在他下巴上。

吴风屏气。

刀尖缓缓下移，挑开衣襟，顺着胸口滑到那拿粗绳系住的老虎坠子上。

刀尖挑起坠子。

——这是我娘留给我的。

吴风大着胆子开口。

——你也有娘吧？所以……

猴子将吃剩的瓜皮一扔，啪叽一声。外面响起呼哨，再一听又似乎是鸟，又似乎只是一阵风声。窗洞忽然大开，风将室内的烛台卷灭。数个人影乘黑暗跃入室内，一只凉飕飕湿哒哒还有瓜香的手攥住了李飞的胳膊。

不知哪处响起郑易的声音。

——王爷小心！

手又松开了，接着是一阵叮咣乱响。吴风又被攥住了手，这次这只手他熟，松了一口气。

他被郑易护在身后且战且退。其实没受伤的时候李飞的功夫也算不错，这会儿却连一口真气都提不起来。打幌子的驴车及木箱都不能要了，郑易拽着他就上了马，脚一蹬，马疾驰而去。

身后疾风呼啸，郑易提起马背上挂着的两个物事反手掷出去，内劲在半空中一击，两个物事分散成无数向他们的反方向袭去。

挺清脆，还甜甜的。

——看这边的瓜熟了，本来想买两个回来尝尝……

郑易一边策马一边解释，都这时候了还有闲心谈这个。两人从夜半跑到天明，西南多山，山中树影重叠交错，一层层一簇簇像张牙舞爪的鬼，月光被其遮蔽，昏暗惨淡，林间不知道是惊起了鸟还是追踪他们的人间或不断地打着呼哨。

天明时李飞的伤发作了，郑易不得不在一条小溪边停下来。这一次喂了坠子里的药也没用，李飞蜷在一块溪石上打哆嗦，郑易无计可施，只得让他紧紧抓住自己的手。

木箱是个幌子，里面的岩桶确实是装着药。坠子里的药丸只能调理李飞的内息，随着掌劲催进他体内的毒却要靠浸泡在岩桶中来维持住不向五脏六腑扩散。

绥宁王的催心掌，名字烂大街，狠毒是真的狠毒。

李飞的指甲陷进郑易的手掌里，掐出了血。

连郑易都觉得惨。好歹是个王爷，锦衣玉食的不好吗？杀母之仇深似海，可赵王妃是死在绥宁王手上，她家中上下一百三十余口，削爵，处斩，充军，却都是先帝下的旨。

天家无情。

道是无情却有晴。

郑易看紧握住自己的手昏迷过去的青年，俊朗的脸上依稀有稚气未脱。他才二十岁上下。虽说郑易自己也就比他大个三四岁。

他和李飞不一样。他没得选。

 

吴风醒时，他双手被缚在身后，身上的伤不知道什么时候敷过了药。他仍在那块溪石上，面前站着的是猴子。

还有另两个人。

八戒，沙僧。

除了唐僧，瑞莲生四大高手来了三个。

四周没有打斗的痕迹，郑易不知所踪。也是，换成李飞没受伤也不敢以一敌这三个人。

猴子也不问他东西在哪里了。

沙僧开口。

——我们老板请您走一趟。

声音听着很年轻。这三个人都很年轻，最短的也在绥宁王府待了二十年了。

吴风看猴子。

仰头看他，一身不伦不类半汉半苗的衣装，头发包得乱糟糟的，面具盖住脸，抄着手，苗刀从腰间到腋下，在他抱起来的双臂中露出一个柄。

——郑易呢？

猴子笑得像咳了一声，仿佛在说，你还有心思问他？

——您的毒没有药来解顶多再撑个三五天。我们老板听说了，好心请您去我们总店做客，他愿意替您治伤。

沙僧说。

——我们客客气气地来请，您可别不给面子。

不去的话不死在这里也要死于毒发，他是这个意思。

吴风问。

——我不去的话，郑易会死吗？

这一次是猴子答的。

——会。

吴风点头。

——那我跟你们走。

 

装他的是一辆马车，吴风被绑着手臂蒙上眼睛扔进车里。他想真是多此一举。

当他没去过绥宁王府吗？

他日夜兼程从绥宁王府往外逃，走了三日，第二日碰到的郑易，第三日才将将要出绥宁王属地，没想到一朝被擒。人强马壮就是好，一天半就又把他送回去了。

中间他的伤又发作了一次，有人摸到马车里来给他喂药敷药。

他开口。

——郑易？

车中人沉默片刻。

——属下叫王爷失望了。

李飞摇头。

——不怪你。

他都跑不掉，郑易更加跑不掉。

郑易是绥宁王钉在六扇门的一颗钉子。

就好像猴子是李维民安插在绥宁王府的暗桩。

李飞知道，因为那日他逃出绥宁王府，接应他的人就是猴子。

绥宁王的势力在这数十年间缓慢渗透了内廷与外朝，若不是那一年先帝意外坠马，或还可以将这些一一拔出，可惜今上继位过于匆忙，又年幼，动不得这位权倾朝野的堂伯父。二十年来李维民独力对抗大理寺与摇摇欲坠的都察院，已然是尽力施为，绥宁王的人在他刑部六扇门里做一个捕快又有什么稀奇的呢？

瑞莲生其实是李维民的人，这李飞倒是没想到。

——还不如做个镖师算了。

李飞叹道。

虽说清苦，操心的也不过就是一日三餐，如何赚钱，如何赡养家人。前十五年他真的以为自己以后会过的就是这种生活。他有得选，他自己选了现在这条路。

所以他在郑易面前这么说是很有点臭不要脸的意思。

——如果现在让你选呢？

郑易问。

李飞没有答。

他问。

——如果让你选呢？

郑易也没有答。

马车行到王府侧门，绥宁王竟然在那里迎接。

猴子不敢先说话，手按住了苗刀的刀柄。

老板是这么对他说的。

——我知道我不是个好人。

猴子摇头。

虽然老板对他们很凶，要他们做很多事，做不好就当着绥宁王的面打得他们哭。但当初要不是老板把他要过来他也许早就死了，老板还让老三用厨房，出远门回来还会给他们带点心。知道他喜欢吃糖，有一次，老板给了他好大一包桂花糖。

所以老板要他瞒着绥宁王偷偷把吴风带回来，他愿意照做。

绥宁王命令自己手下的人。

——还不去把本王的外甥请下来。

几人冲进马车拖出吴风。

绥宁王走到从马车上跳下来的三人身边，目光一一扫过，冷得像冰，中人欲呕。

——做得好。

他勾起一个只在皮肉上的笑。

——虽然我没有想到，但是也未尝不可。你们替我想到了，我很开心。

他的手一一拍过去。

沙僧。八戒。猴子。

——当初你们都还是小娃娃呢，现在都长得这么大了。你们就和我自己的孩子是一样的呀。

猴子却忍着恶心在想，那天看到那个怀了孕的妾，不知道她是不是要临盆了。


	4. Chapter 4

——你是不是疯了！

——我没有疯，是你怕了。

——我怕？我当然怕。我叫你派个人来，没有叫你派李飞来！

——除了他还有谁可以从绥宁王府全身而退——

——那叫做全身而退吗！

——只要他活下来，绥宁王必然不敢再动他。险中求生，这是唯一的办法。这些年你我不是没有想办法送别的人过去，有一个活着回来了吗？李飞的命是命，他们的命就不是命吗？

——李维民！

——对不起。

李维民捏了捏自己的鼻梁，他太累了。

——是我失言了。对我来说，李飞就等于是我的孩子。我也不愿意他陷入险境。相信我，没有别的办法了，而且我们事先安排得很妥当，他不会有事的。

——我真的很想相信你，但是我做不到。

李维民蓦地直起腰。

——你做了什么！？你疯了吗？你以为绥宁王真的信任你吗？你……

对话被窗外一阵翅膀的扑腾声打断。

然后传来唐僧的声音。

——老板，出事了。

 

李飞在绥宁王府被关了五天。

整五天，暗不见天日，不知今夕何夕，要不是他的伤按时发作，他还真不知道已经过去了多久。

前五天，来给他送饭送药的都是绥宁王的手下。第六天，换成了别的人。

猴子，和一个用黑纱帽覆住面的人。

覆住面的人一开口说话，嗓音比猴子还奇怪。猴子是不擅长说汉话，这个人的嗓子应当是坏了。

——想活命就跟我走。

吴风斜睨他一眼。

——我不走。

——你不想活命了吗？

——我想。但是你说的话，我不信。

覆住面的人气急。

——是不是以为绥宁王不敢动你？你小看他了。李维民拿你当饵，传你有他谋反的证据就是为了逼他动手。一旦他动手朝廷必然出兵平叛，到时候……

李飞打断他。

——我知道。

绥宁王不动他，无非是忌惮一旦他出了事就坐实了自己谋反的罪名，这也是今上乐见的。而既然皇帝小儿已经明晃晃把刀架在了自己脖子上，绥宁王干脆就撕破了脸，你不是要坐实我谋反吗？那我就真的谋反给你看。

两朝蛰伏，他等待的是一个时机。

绥宁王是今上的堂伯，先帝的堂兄。即使今上亡故，由一个堂伯来坐龙椅也显得名不正言不顺，届时难免天下大乱。

李飞就不一样了，他是今上的堂弟，他父亲赵王与先帝一母所出，是嫡子，当年也曾经是被议过储的。

绥宁王坐龙椅不可以，将李飞扶上去自己做个摄政王却是可以的。之后再慢慢计议，从长打算。

覆住面的人怔楞，然后更加生气。

——难道你愿意做他的傀儡？

——我就留在这儿。哪儿都不去。他杀了我的母亲，我要亲手报仇。

——留在这里就能够报仇吗？

——那不然呢？

覆住面的人吼，李飞也冲着他吼，手上脚上没解开的镣铐哗啦啦直响。

——不然谁来给她报仇！谁还记得她！人人都跟我讲朝堂，讲政局，谁在意她！？你吗？瑞莲生的老板？你在绥宁王身边当了二十年的蒙面人，我凭什么信你？你以为你是谁？

覆住面的人攥紧拳，手背上根根青筋暴起。李飞冷冷地看着他。

——我是你父亲。

——我知道。

 

赵嘉良让猴子直接点了李飞的穴道将人扛走。没有能够走出三间院子。

绥宁王带着人等在那里。

火把照亮了夜。

——也不能说本王没有想到吧。

他笑得很轻蔑。

——我那表妹死了，李建中被我重伤却是失踪了。那么巧，你又出现在我眼前。但我想，李建中是赵王，你姓赵，这也太明目张胆了。我以为你是他派到我身边来的人。毁掉自己的脸和嗓子，我没想到我的表妹夫愿意为了皇帝小儿做到这一步。

因为他就不是为了金銮殿上的那个人或者哪个人做的。

绥宁王不懂。他的野心太大了，大得别的什么都装不下。

赵嘉良心知事已败露，冲猴子挥手。

——带着李飞走！

他手下由绥宁王府归入瑞莲生的二十死士一半倒戈，一半随他与其余人战成一团。

李飞目眦欲裂。父子方才相认，他有太多话要问赵嘉良，他要问他还记不记得自己的母妃，他要问赵嘉良当初为什么会失踪，他要诉恨，无父无母，一朝从普普通通的少年郎成了赵王嫡子，一朝又沦落到险些身死，二十年，没有见过一面，没有听到过一句话，李维民从来不曾告诉他，如果不是他自己猜到，他都以为赵嘉良死了。

自己这个儿子是不是根本就不重要？所以什么都不配知道？二十年，值得吗？

赵嘉良竟然连问的机会都不给他。他很怕自己再也没有机会问了。

他在猴子的肩上挣扎不得，拼命把苦涩往喉咙里咽。

猴子的轻功了得，扛着他到一处无人的院落将他放下，这才喘了一口气。

——我不喜欢别人骗我。

李飞说。

他被骗得太多了。前十五年像假的，忽然，人人都在骗他，个个在他面前演戏。连他自己也不得不演戏。

——对不起。

猴子说。

他拔出苗刀，斩断李飞手脚上的镣铐。

然后刀刃抵住了李飞的脖子。

李飞仰头看着他，让自己的咽喉暴露在苗刀的锋刃下。

——你是谁？

他没有答。

——选。

他说。

——你要做吴风，还是要做李飞？

 

吴风是盛友镖局分号的小镖师，上有一个婆婆，下有三个弟弟，赚不了几个钱也总能活着，整天操心生计，是唉声叹气也是快快乐乐。

李飞是赵王嫡子，将要袭爵的小赵王，宫门深似海，金銮殿高处不胜寒。

做吴风，相忘于江湖，只当什么小赵王死了。天家的事让天家去操心，谁会注意到这个凭空冒出来的小镖师去而复归？

做李飞，李维民要用他也要保他却远在千里之外，他的父亲在外面替他抵挡一时三刻，他的杀母仇人快要又杀了他的父亲，还准备拿他去吃掉龙椅上坐着的那一位。他是一颗棋子，从出生起就是。他生在血泊之中，注定要为这诡谲风云的变幻搅乱一生，身不由己。李飞没有选择，他还有。

——其实谁又不是一颗棋子呢？

李飞笑着说。

他笑得有一点落寞，又有一点温柔，又有一点吃顿好的就能乐的吴风的影子。

——我是。你也是。民叔是。我父亲是。

他的手上没有了镣铐，抬起一支手臂直指着天。

——你以为他就不是吗？

竟然有了悲天悯人的情怀。

身不由己。人人皆是身不由己，求而不得。

他说。

——我是吴风，也是李飞。

他是吴风，所以他懂得除了天家富贵还有人间真情。他是李飞，所以他不能一走了之，但是也不愿意被人操纵。

他又说。

——就好像你不是猴子，也不是郑易。

 

他是谁？

吴风，李飞，问他时，他心弦纷乱。

连他自己都不知道他是谁。

他记得自己在吊脚楼里听阿娘唱歌。进绥宁王府时他才三岁，或许是四岁吧。对于苗寨的记忆十分模糊，但他记得阿娘的歌，歌很美，也很伤心。

他问阿娘。

——阿娘，阿爹什么时候回来呀？

阿娘总是说，快了，快了。

有一天。

——阿爹不会回来了。

他不懂。但他忽然感到伤心。阿娘默默地垂泪，他就把这伤心忘了，扑上去为阿娘将眼泪抹掉。

——阿娘不哭。

阿娘抱紧他。

——好，阿娘不哭。

但阿娘还是在哭，一天，又一天，阿娘把自己的肉和血都从眼泪里哭掉了，变得好瘦。他怕极了，问阿娘。

——阿娘是不是病了？

阿娘摇头。

——不是病，是蛊。我给你阿爹下了蛊，我自己也中了蛊。

同心蛊，同命蛊。

他要到很久很久以后才知道阿娘给阿爹下的蛊是一个字。

他进绥宁王府是个意外，也正是有这一层身世他才能在绥宁王府里活下来，后来被赵嘉良要走，又被派到京城进了六扇门。

李维民带着印有莲花图样的信笺来找他。

他是猴子。他也是郑易。

他在绥宁王府里演狠戾的死士，在六扇门里演好脾气的名捕。都是他。都不是他。都是在演戏。

——你是什么时候知道的？

他问。他忽然觉得倦了。

——也许从一开始我就知道了。

好么，他还在自作多情，不时觉得这小王爷小镖师可怜，怕被错付了一腔真心。

——你选好了吗？

选吴风，郑易愿意放他一马，至于自己，死生难料。选李飞，猴子只好提着他去绥宁王跟前复命，起码还能保他活着，事后绥宁王顶多送猴子去跟赵嘉良作伴就是了。

——为什么让我选？

吴风，李飞，这么说。

——为什么不能由你来选？

他愣住了。

死路和死路，有什么可选的？

从小到大，从来没有人让他选。

要当猴子，还是要当郑易？

他谁都不想当。

他不想再演戏了。

他想说，我没得选。

有人抓住了他的手。他的小指上有茧。

——他们都说这局无解。我不信。我宁愿去拼，我也愿意让你选。

——无论你选什么，我陪着你。

从来没有人让他选，也从来没有人对他说，无论你选什么，我陪着你。

连他自己都不知道自己是谁。

但这个人笑着看他，就好像他已经知道了他是谁。

 

郑易在密室前被人拦住了。

密室一点都不密，整个王府的人都知道密室在哪里，只不过重兵把守，铁桶一样的滴水不漏。

绥宁王将杀赵嘉良时忽然有虎贲军包围王府，都司竟丝毫未报，事先也未从朝中传出任何消息。府中的人都抵挡官兵去了，郑易趁这个时候跑到密室来找李飞所中之毒的解药，没想到还有人在这里拦截他。

绥宁王早在虎贲军攻上时就从密道撤走。

她却留下了。

——我只是要去找解药。

郑易拔出铁尺。刀与铁尺，他其实使铁尺更顺手一些。

——我知道。

她说。

她也拔出了刀。

很美的刀，流光溢彩，惊心动魄。

她也很美，被刀上流溢的光彩一照，显得出一些病容。她生产才不过三天，本来不应该起身的。

她的美与小锦姑娘的很相似，只不过她看起来总是比小锦姑娘多了一些伤心。这伤心不是生在她容貌上的，是从她的心里长出来的。

——你……

郑易叹了一口气。

绥宁王败势已定。

先皇没有来得及，今上秉其遗志，暗中运作多年，刑部与大理寺的争执不过是演戏，其实私底下早被拿捏调理得服服帖贴。绥宁王未必不知道，不然何以在这个时候着急，李维民又何以不得不派李飞来西南。

都在演戏，她却是真心。

她摇摇头。

——我只有她这一个妹妹。

但将五彩刀给小锦姑娘，又要郑易杀了她，好叫李飞信任他的，是绥宁王。

——你的孩子也只有你这一个母亲。

孩子的父亲是绥宁王。瑞莲生什么都做，七十二座庄只杀人，没有几个人知道七十二座庄的庄主是锦姑娘，或者锦姑娘竟是这样一名美貌甚至是柔弱的女子，或者她竟还是绥宁王的小妾。

她又摇摇头。

——你不懂。

他懂。

他很喜欢她，她就像他的姐姐。她总是满面愁容，也许，叫他想起阿娘。但他连阿娘的样貌都不记得了。他怕绥宁王，她得绥宁王宠爱，总是顺道护着他们，不管是在他去到老板那里之前还是之后。他挨了打，她会给他上伤药。她没有比他大太多，却会在他惊惧不能眠的夜里由着他溜到自己屋里偷一块糖吃，她抚着他的头。

——小猴，小猴。

他看得出她不开心。

但他没有问，因为阿娘也总是这样的。

——小猴，我真羡慕你。

他闹不明白。他有什么好羡慕的？他想走，走得远远的，但他走不脱，这有什么好羡慕的？

现在他明白了，但他不能说出口。说出口即是软肋。

——你不敌我。

她说。

并非虚言。七十二座庄五彩刀惊世绝艳，刀法更是天下无双。她才生产三天，他自认勉强也不一定有一拼之力。但他不能退。

——动手吧。

漫天虹光携刀影而来，一时分不清是修罗场还是太虚幻境。他左右手交替抵挡，也只得一退再退，尺尖未必没有在刀影的间隙点中一二，只是她不畏死，他却求活，高下自然立判。

他不能死。有人在等他。

左臂与腰间各中一刀，大腿处也被刀风刮开了皮肉。他血流汩汩，气息都带着血沫。

密室燃起了大火。

绥宁王可以输得不漂亮，但他一定不会叫对手开心。他要逃，苦心经营数十年，他相信自己可以东山再起，至于和他作对的人，他要他们生不如死。

郑易朝密室狂奔。左臂剧痛，已然握不住铁尺。他抛下两柄铁尺拔出苗刀，锵啷，堪堪挡住从背心劈下的一刀。锦姑娘翩然落地，身上也是流血不止。更严重的是她生产不易，真气亏损太过，与郑易打到现在也是勉力支撑。

她不能让他过去，他一定要过去。都不是为了自己。傻吗？

她知道他们都中了蛊，这个蛊是一个字。

情。

叫人神痴心乱，叫人醉，叫人狂，叫人做太多本来做不出的事，还不懂得悔改，叫人求死，也叫人求活。

郑易挡下那一刀已经耗掉了最后的力气，委顿在地，不久就会流血而亡。她看着他，看到的是伏在自己膝上剥糖纸的那个孩童，圆圆的脑袋，圆圆的眼睛，一笑脸颊就鼓起来，叫她，锦姐姐，锦姐姐。

她的手臂颤抖，依然提起了刀。

然后一物贯穿她的胸口。

有人在大火中叫。

——神机营到！

院墙上冒出十数人，皆手持鸟铳。

李维民，不，今上可真是下了血本，打算在这里将绥宁王击毙。

找不到绥宁王踪迹后神机营又追出去了。锦姑娘倒在郑易身边，两个人的血各自淌在地上，倒映着火光。

她伸出手，郑易着急要去密室，还是忍不住在她的手上握了一下。

——锦姐姐！

很好。很好。她推了他一下。去吧。她被留在这里送死，他却有个人在等他活着回去。他的命比她好。他们都没得选，但有人愿意执他的手从无路中劈出一条路来。她没有。有人愿意陪他活着。她没有。

她困住了她自己，她不像他，有人愿意救他出去。

她恍惚地看到他挣扎爬向密室的背影，笑。小猴，你长大了。


	5. Chapter 5

他爬了两步。还有六步，不，七步。他没有力气了。他得爬过去。再爬一步。咳了一口血。火烧得太大，他得爬过去，来不及了……还有……还有……

一双臂膀将他搂住。

他发狂似的挣扎。

——行了，已经烧掉了。

那人搂着他在他耳边说。

——我没事，我还活着，总会有办法的。

他忽然开始哭，没哭出来又开始笑。这人说总会有办法的，不知道怎么他就信了。他觉得办法真的会有，他生出一种错觉，他还会活很久，他们会一起活很久。

那个老虎形状的坠子硌着他的背，抵在两个人中间。

——神机营走了。

他忽然想起这一出。

——他们去追绥宁王。

你怎么不去？不是说要亲手报仇吗？

李飞叹了一口气，把怀里的人松一松又紧一紧，免得压到伤口。

——不去了。

杀他哪有救你重要。

活着永远比死更重要。

 

李飞抱着人回到被虎贲军占据的王府正堂，将怀中人交给随军医官安顿好，才走到李维民与刚刚包扎好伤口的赵嘉良面前。

他扯下胸口的老虎坠子。

坠子砸碎，里面掉出数颗药丸，最里面则是一张折叠的绢布。

这下轮到李维民吃惊了。

——这么多年你竟然就把东西藏在坠子里面！？

这坠子是当年赵嘉良从妻子的血泊里捡走的，一直带在身边，后来又由猴子转交给李飞。

李维民跳脚。

——被发现了怎么办！？

——最危险的地方就最安全。

他天天带着这个坠子在绥宁王面前来来去去。这个男人的眼睛是看不到这种自己表妹为了自己尚未出生的表外甥准备的东西的。

绢布上写着绥宁王这数十年间在各处准备的或明或暗的安排，人，物，财。当年先皇遣他密查绥宁王，要不是这个东西，他一家人不至于这么惨。

李维民总算是松了一口气。

——这下也不怕各地有什么乱党伺机生事了。

手中绢布上的墨迹已旧，而血气犹新。

赵嘉良忽然跌坐在椅子上。

他的容貌与声音都已改变，如果不是这二十年间一直有联络，李维民都不敢认这个人。这口气一松，他忽然想起了一些往事。那一年他是新科探花，赵王是数位皇子中最俊朗也是最顽劣的一个，二人狼狈为奸，整日踏马看花好不风流，三月三上巳节那天他们扮作寻常人家少年郎模样混到百姓当中去沿街而行，见到一骑装女子策马过桥，赵王眼睛都看直了，抓着他的袖子久久不能语，久久，才问他，那女子是谁？

李维民大笑，说你怎么连她都不认得？她是你母后家中的外甥女，也是你堂兄的表妹啊。

而那已经是二十五年前的事了。

 

——都结束了。

——别难过。

——我不难过。母亲的仇得报了我高兴，为什么要难过？

——我是说那个坠子。

有手抚了他的颈子一下。

——那是你娘留给你的。

他终于低下头，痛哭起来。

 

今上圣明，盛世太平，连西南那个狼子野心的绥宁王也在今上的洞察与高明手段之下呜呼哀哉了。圣旨名言，大家都以为失踪甚至是死了的赵王剿灭乱贼有功，即刻迎回朝中，加封护国贤良王。

只可惜赵王的嫡子不知道怎么搞的受了重伤，据说人废了，所以只封了东江王，上不了朝堂，在江南当个闲散王爷得了。

据说今上特地遣六扇门名捕护送东江王至封地。

据说东江王封地新开了一家卖点心的铺面，越做越大，开遍南北，包装上有个莲花的图案，故字号叫做瑞莲生。

——哎，这不是个江湖黑道的名字吗？

正讲到兴头上的人一下子不高兴了。

——江湖黑道？你见过啊？瑞莲生三个字就刻在招牌上，有胆子你到别人店里去问啊。

不敢问。一个卖点心的字号，门口站的全是彪形大汉。初开业的时候有地痞小流氓不识好歹想去闹事讹钱，被大汉拎着脖子丢出去。

——侬勿要搞事情啊，我们老板原来是在京城做事的，上头有人的晓得伐？

其实瑞莲生的老板没空管这些小事，他很忙。

谁叫王爷每天就是一个大字瘫在床上。

——啊，我废了。

王爷如是说。

老板翻白眼，废个屁，折腾得他腰疼。

老板坐在房中看账本，黑白两道，生意都要从他手上走。赵王，啊不对是护国贤良王乐意把一切都甩给他，谁叫他把他唯一的嫡子拐跑了呢？

其实这事是李飞自己安排的。他去面圣，甚至没有通过李维民。

绥宁王曾想以李飞代替自己的事今上并非不知。

那李飞一生不娶妻也无后，自然解局。赵嘉良半句嘴都插不上，李维民劝他，孩子大了，有自己的路，你就别管那么多了。

——让你管，你就把孩子管成这样！？

——那悟空不是你的人吗！

——郑易还是你的人呢！

两个人吵成一团，那边王爷与老板已经开开心心下了江南，如今也快满两年了。

——快要倒春寒了，你的伤还好吧？

老板问道。

——没事。

老板散着一头青丝，王爷拿着一柄梳子慢慢地替他梳，梳完了再挽成髻。毕竟老板本人换衣服非常快但不怎么擅长绾发，不然也不至于每次变换身份之后头发都是乱的。

尝有闺房梳发之乐，谁他妈要去做皇帝。

这也是许多人替他争来的。

那日赵嘉良散尽一身功力将毒从他体内逼出来，内伤只能治好一半，所幸不碍事，只不过每年差不多这个时候要发作一次，届时得去京城由御医专门调养。

一年一次，也算作是今上对这位堂弟放心又不肯完全放心，总要捏着一点把柄在手上，一年看上一眼。

——先帝的人性不怎么样。

李维民说这种大逆不道的话说得气定神闲。

——但实是一代明君。今上不遑多让。

今上还要强于乃父，懂得做人留一线。

王爷过这种混吃等死的日子过得挺开心。他也懂得这是种奢求，许多人得不到，他算作是替他们得到。

老板翻完了账本开始查阅今日收到的信件。瑞莲生留下的那批人各有安排，锦姑娘产下的孩子送去了当初收养李飞的人家。王爷说过去了的事，不要让她知道了。过一会又说到了该到的时候由我亲自去告诉她。

——老三又送来一个新的方子。

瑞莲生四大高手集体辞职，还好本来就是身兼二职，除了一个来了江南，剩下三个回到六扇门做回名捕。沙僧终于可以实现自己搞菜谱研发的梦想，某位曾经的同济却还要嫌弃。

——我觉得不够甜。待会叫厨房做给你尝尝？

王爷摸着他的头发，细细软软，心痒。

——都听王妃的安排。

老板也不同他计较。

——过几天要进京了，要打点的人脉多，老板娘快去看看送些什么赶快准备起来吧，顺便把运送的人马和路线安排一下。

他做这种事很擅长，也算是回归他镖师的本行。

他撩起身前人鬓边从他指缝中漏出去的一束发。

——想当年你还割了我一绺头发呢。

老板装傻。

——谁？

不怪老板，王爷老爱逗他，把他压在床上的时候问他，你是郑易，还是猴子啊？

老板搂着他。

——那你希望我是谁啊？

完了，把自己坑进去了。

王爷低头吻指间的这束发。

——乱花渐欲迷人眼，我本一心向菩提。

东拼西凑的诗，念出了淫词艳曲的风范。

手也越来越不规矩。

老板放下手中的信，回身将他掀翻扔到床上。

他好歹是个病人啊。也不说留点力什么的。

老板跳上来，扳起他的下巴亲上去。

他看着他，想你是谁？我又是谁？偌大天地，他可以去很多地方，成为许多人，但是又有什么不同呢？又有什么意思呢？这个人拉着他的手，说，我与你一同去，突然就有意思了。

有人拉下了床帐。芙蓉帐暖，夜夜春宵，啊不，白日宣淫。嗟乎！我有迷魂招不得。

非常恶俗。非常圆满。


End file.
